Kidnaping Padmé
by Pokey1984
Summary: Sabé shoots Padmé. A one-shot viggie. AnakinPadmé mushiness. [Didja notice Padmé still isn't on the character list?]


This little viggie was written in response to Challenge 6 of the Writers Race. As it exceded the 500 word limit by around a thousand words... I'm posting it here. :) What? You've never heard of the Writers Race? Check it out. It's on the Writers Resource boards at TFN (look for the link in my Bio) If you don't join, you can at least read some really awesome viggies.

This is set a little after AOTC, but pre ROTS. It really has nothing to do with plot lines or character development and it's probably really cheesey. Just read it, it's not bad. Oh, yeah, It's A/P , but Sabé has a few lines. Probably G rated but better read it _with_ your seven year old. :) That's about it... Enjoy!

* * *

**Kidnaping Padmé**

Padmé left the lounge and headed for the cockpit as she felt the ship jolt. It was almost like they had docked with another ship. That was impossible, of course, no one else knew where they were.

She and Sabé had left tegether without telling a soul. The pair hoped to spend a vacation in peace, someplace neither would be recognized. It hadn't taken much for Padmé to get a break from her senatorial duties indeed, most everyone seemed to think she was overworked and Sabé worked for the Senator so that had been easy as well. The hardest part was getting away from the security and throngs of well wishers. The Senator of Naboo could not truly relax in all the hysteria that followed her where ever she went.

And so, The Plan had been started. Amidala had announced her plans to vacation in the mountains on Naboo. She made reservations with a small resort not too far from Theed and packed her turbo-skiing gear.

Meanwhile, she had contacted Sabé and asked the former Handmaiden to join her, using a code that only the other Handmaidens would have recognized. They had created it to send covert messages to each other when Padmé was hiding as one of her own staff. It came in handy, they had discovered, with the Senator as well.

"Good evening, Milady. What may I do for you this evening?" Sabé said as she answered the comm.

Padmé laughed too loudly, a sign that meant she was up to something. "No need to be so formal, it's just the two of us."

Her statement of that fact told her friend it probably wasn't 'just the two of them.' "Of course, Padmé"

"In fact, I am planning a vacation, of sorts, to the mountains on Naboo." Again, she stated the fact so plainly it was obvious to the young woman she meant the opposite. "I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"That sounds just lovely. I've been meaning to ask you for a Vacation for a while. My husband is wanting to visit his family." That was a fact, but she returned to the code shortly. "When should I meet you at the spaceport?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could come to me. I'd like your input on purchasing some new gear." That meant that Sabé should meet her halfway.

"I'll leave immediately, see you soon."

"I can't wait." Padmé smiled broadly, closing the connection.

The Senator had taken a private ship to a small space station that was approximately halfway between Coruscant and Naboo. The handmaiden had met her there and Cordé, who was the only other person in on their plan, had taken Padmé's place. Once on Naboo, Cordé would again become herself and Amidala would vanish.

The plan was well underway with the two women taking turns piloting the small craft, when Padmé had noticed the ship jolt. Running for the cockpit, she met her friend as they were both passing the lounge. The young woman was carrying a strange weapon and grinning wildly.

"What's going on Sabé?"

"Take this, Boss!" She cried, gleefully, turning the weapon on her friend.

Padmé backed away, not sure what was happening. "Now wait a moment, what is happening?"

Laughing evilly, Sabé shot her. The weapon fired a projectile that hit the Senator in the stomach.

"Ow! That hurts!" She staggered back as he feet began to feel slightly numb. Clutching at her stomach, she found a small dart poking from the flesh. She pulled it out and looked at it.

The Senator felt her legs go numb and fell slowly to the deck, hitting her head on a nearby chair. Sabé's mood instantly turned from amusement to horror.

"Oh, Padmé! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry... You weren't supposed to get hurt..."

"What's happening?" Padmé asked, feeling her arms get heavy.

Sabé rushed to kneel at her side. "Anakin made me do it."

Fog was crowding her brain and she struggled to stay awake. "Made you do what? When did you talk to Anakin?"

"When you called me about the Vacation, I called him... We thought it would be a great opportunity for the two of you to spend time together." She'd felt his ship join with theirs several minutes ago now and wondered what was keeping him.

Padmé gasped for breath, still fighting the tranquilizer weakly. "What? Why did you shoot me?"

Sabe smiled, smoothing hair off her friends face. "He thought it would be a grand joke. I'm so sorry Padmé, I didn't think..."

"He is in so much trouble when I wake up... Anakin will wish _he_ had... been... shot..." She trailed off, finally succumbing to the drug.

The young Jedi finally made it to the lounge, much to Sabé's relief.

The young woman shook her head. "Oh, Ani, you are in so much trouble..."

He laughed. "Oh, I know it. She'll forgive me when she sees what I have in mind."

"I don't know about that... She's pretty mad."

Looking puzzled, he said, "She shouldn't have had time to even realize she'd been shot."

"Well she did." Sabé raised an eyebrow. "You know Padmé, she can never do things the easy way."

He knelt beside the fallen woman touched her cheek fondly. "That's my Angel."

Gathering her into his arms, he said, "Well, I'd better get her to my ship before she wakes up. What are you going to do?"

"Are you kidding?" She grinned wildly. "I have reservations at one of the finest resorts in the galaxy, I'm going to pick up _my_ husband and leave the kids at his mother's."

Anakin laughed. "You deserve it, Sabé. Thank you, for this."

"Not a problem, happy to do it. You don't know how refreshing it is to shoot your best friend periodically."

Two hours later, Padmé woke to find she was tied to a large chair in the lounge of a ship she didn't recognize. Any remaining confusion lifted as Sabé's last words came back to her.

"Anakin!" she yelled. Louder, she screamed, "Anakin! Untie me _now_!"

He strode confidently into the lounge, only pausing when he saw the look on her face.

"Anakin Skywalker, you untie me this instant!"

He did not. Instead, he pulled a second chair near hers, turning it around backwards before sitting on it. "But that would defeat the purpose of kidnaping you, Milady."

"Don't 'Milady' me..." She said, still angry. "And why, exactly, did you feel the need to kidnap your wife?"

"I was trying to be romantic." His grin was disarming, as always, but Padmé had been a Queen, then a Senator and managed to keep an expressionless face.

"You just wait until I get my hands on you, Jedi."

He leaned forward until his face was mere inches from hers. "Then what?"

Stretching her bonds to their limits, she leaned forward until their lips met. Using every trick she'd ever had the chance to learn through experience and gossip, she kissed him passionately, nearly forgetting herself in the process.

"If that's a preview, I may just have to untie you before we get there..." Anakin said when she stopped to breathe.

"What do you think?" Her voice was husky and she batted her eyes at the young man.

Grinning, he undid the single knot that held her hands to the chair. He reached for her, intending to gather his bride in his arms, but she dashed away. He followed, just in time to see the cockpit door close. Seconds later, he found she'd locked him out.

"Turnabout is fair play!" She called over the ship's intercom as he pounded on the door.

"I'm sorry, Padmé. Please open the door."

"No" she said over the intercom again.

"Come on Padmé."

Her giggle was amplified by the speakers. "Never!"

"You'll have to open the door eventually!"

There was silence. He pounded on the door again, but heard nothing from inside. Settling himself on the floor, he waited. Eventually, she would have to come out. She would be hungry and there was no 'fresher in there.

His wait was not as long as he had thought it would be, though. Soon the door whooshed open. She was standing in the frame, grinning.

"I found the navicomp..." She bit her lower lip. "Did you really, are we really going to...?"

"Yes, we are. I got reservations at the second most highly esteemed and romantic resort in the galaxy, just for you. We'll be staying in a cabin on the beach, with only a serving droid to keep us company..."

His description was cut short when she leapt into his arms, cutting the rest of the sentence off with a kiss...

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

_End_


End file.
